Star Wars: Episode III: She Lived?
by fictionfrek101
Summary: The first in the She Lived? Series. What if Padmé had lived? What if she was in the original trilogly the whole time? This is what would have happened. Series starts in the prequel. AU
1. she'll live

Ok this story is going to be the first in a 4 story series. This one is going to be the shortest so bare with me.

Ok first of all this starts right after Padmé had Luke and Leia. Anakin's turned to the dark side, and Padmé thinks that there still is good in him. She saying what is supposed to be her last words to Obi Wan but things go different.

"Obi Wan. There is still good in him." Padmé said.

"Padmé! Don't give up! They need you. Luke and Leia need you." Obi Wan said.

"I know there is still good…" Padmé said.

"Listen Padmé. Don't give up now. A sense that you will have a big part in stopping the sith. But that will only happen if you hold on." Obi Wan pleaded.

"I can't…" Padmé said.

"Padmé hold on. Hold on for Leia. Hold on for Luke… Hold on for Anakin. Show me there's still good in him. Show me Padmé. Don't let go. Don't let go for Anakin. Help us bring him back." Obi Wan said.

Padmé looked up at him.

Outside the room… 

One of the doctor droids came out.

"How is she?" Bail Organa asked.

"We were losing her for a while there. But suddenly we aren't going to lose her." The doctor droid said.

"She's going to live?" Yoda asked.

"Yes." The doctor droid said.


	2. A vader filled with hate

Else where in the galaxy… 

"Lord Vader? Can you hear me?" Darth Sidious asked.

"Yes my master. Where is Padmé? Is she all right? Is she safe?" Darth Vader asked.

"I'm afraid you killed her in your anger." Sidious said.

"I couldn't have. She was alive! I felt it!" Vader said.

Vader broke free from the table thing he was strapped to.

"No!!!!!!" Vader yelled.

Sidious smiled evilly. Now Vader had extreme hate in him. And that was good, now he was very dangerous because Vader would use that hate and anger to destroy.


	3. what to do with the children

Padmé was watching the holovision on her ship. She was watching the emperor unveil his new apprentice to the galaxy, Darth Vader.

The holovision magically turned off.

"You shouldn't be watching that. It will make you too sad." Obi Wan said. He had used the force to turn it off. "Now come Master Yoda wants to talk to us."

"Ok." Padmé said.

They went into a room where Luke, Leia, Bail, and Yoda were.

"Hidden, safe, the children must be kept. For if Vader finds them. Terrible that would be." Yoda said.

"We must take them where the sith won't find them." Obi Wan said.

"Split up they must be." Yoda said.

"Split up? Master Yoda, if I may comment, I do not believe that the situation is that serious." Padmé said.

"You may believe that, but it is." Yoda said.

"If they are to be split up at least let me be with one of them." Padmé said.

"Very well." Yoda said.

"My wife and I will take the girl. We've always talked of adopting a baby girl. She will be loved with us." Bail said.

"Yes that would be fine." Padmé said.

"And what of the boy?" Obi Wan asked.

"To Tatooine, to his family, send him." Yoda said.

"I will take the child and watch over him." Obi Wan said.

"I will go with Luke. Vader would find me if I went with Leia. Vader never wants to go back to Tatooine. I'll be safe there as will Luke." Padmé said.

"Right you are. Go with Luke you should." Yoda said.

"Master Yoda, do you think Anakin's twins will be able to defeat Darth Sidious?" Obi Wan asked.

"Strong the Force runs, in the Skywalker line. Hope, we can . . . Done, it is. Until the time is right, disappear we will." Yoda said.

Padmé, Luke, Leia, and Bail leave the room.

"Wait Master Kenobi." Yoda said. 


	4. training

"In your solitude on Tatooine, training I have for you." Yoda said.

"Training?" Obi Wan asked.

"An old friend has learned the path to immortality."

"Who?"

"One who has returned from the netherworld of the Force to train me . . . your old Master, Qui-Gon Jinn."

"Qui-Gon?" Obi Wan asked.

"How to commune with him. I will teach you." Yoda said.

"Yes Master."

Obi Wan left the room.


	5. goodbye is the hardest thing to say

Ok this chapter will be a bit sappy. But give Padmé a break. She has to give up her only daughter. She's already lost Anakin, and now she's losing Leia. All she'll have left is Luke. So cut her some slack.

"Bail?" Padmé asked Bail.

"Yes?" Bail asked.

"Take care of Leia. I don't know what I'd do if a lost her or Luke."

"I will senator."

"Can I have one moment alone with her?" Padmé asked.

"Of course." Bail took Luke and left the room.

He joined Obi Wan at the door and the two men watched Padmé.

"Leia. I know that you probably won't remember me by the time you grow up. But I want you to know that I love you very much. And if I didn't have to do this, I wouldn't. But I have to. I think this is the hardest thing I've ever had to do. Good-bye Leia. I'll miss you. Please try not to forget me. I'm sure we'll meet again. I promise." Padmé said trying not to cry.

Padmé knew Leia was force sensitive so Padmé tried to send her love through the force, but she couldn't because Padmé wasn't force sensitive. But then she did feel something. She knew Obi Wan and Bail was watching her. She knew that Obi Wan was taking the love she was trying to send to Leia from her and was sending it to Leia.

Padmé turned around.

"Thank you Obi Wan. Thank you and goodbye Bail." Padmé said.

Bail and Padmé exchanged kids and Bail left.

"She'll be in good hands." Obi Wan said.

"I know Obi Wan. I know." Padmé said.

"We'll be on Tatooine in a little while." Obi Wan said.

"Thank you."


	6. R2 and 3PO's fate

This is the 2nd last chapter but I'll get up the sequel today.

"Captain Antilles." Bail said.

"Yes, Your Highness." The captain said.

"I'm placing these droids in your care. Treat them well. Clean them up. Have the Protocol Droid's mind wiped." Bail said giving the captain 3PO and R2.

"Yes sir." The captain said.

R2 laughed at 3PO. 

"Oh, no." 3PO said.


	7. A new hope

This is the last chapter of this story watch for the sequel… Star Wars: Episode IV: A New Hope: She Lived?  
Alderaan… 

Bail brings Leia into his home and he and his wife watch Leia.

Tatooine… 

Obi Wan, Luke, and Padmé come to the Lars's homestead.

"We got you message." Beru greeted the group.

"Thank you for doing this." Padmé said.

"Hey. Anakin's family is our family. We'll keep Padmé and Luke safe." Beru said.

"There will need to be some changes though." Obi Wan said.

"Of course we understand." Beru said.

"Good. I must part now. Goodbye Padmé. Goodbye Beru. Goodbye Luke. May the force be with you all." Obi Wan said.

"And with you master." Padmé said.

Obi Wan smiled and left.

Padmé and Beru went over to Owen.

"Padmé good to see you again." Owen said.

"Good to see you too." Padmé said.

"Is this Luke?" Owen asked referring to Luke who was being held by Padmé.

"Yes he is. This is our new hope." Padmé said.

They all smiled, then watched the twin suns set, knowing that Luke really was a new hope.

The End?… No. Actually it's just the beginning.


End file.
